pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Surging Indulger Clone
Surging Indulger Clone is one of Su Ming's clones. This clone focused on refining physical body. History Book 4 After leaving Yin Death Region and arriving at the Barren Lands of Divine Essence Su Ming's body started dissolving. It was because it was made from aura of death from Yin Death Region.Ch. 747 When Su Ming was eaten by one of Crimson Python Phoenixes, his soul survived and was able to form new body from the flesh of Crimson Python Phoenix.Ch. 749 Duke of Crimson Flame taught Su Ming the Art of Swallowing Hollow Shadows Whole to quickly reach World Plane Realm. This Art of Surging Indulger's caused this physical body to no longer be able to use any sort of divine abilities.Ch. 787 Su Ming used his Ecang Clone's power of Divine Essence to form the power of World Planes and made Surging Indulger Clone to absorb it.Ch. 837 Even after creating Ecang Clone, Su Ming left it in the foreign land and was using mostly Surging Indulger Clone. Absorbing life force and cultivation bases from Ya Mu's ferocious spirits made the body of this clone more powerful. Each piece of his bone as well as every inch of his flesh and every drop of blood were becoming stronger. It reached Lunar Kalpa Realm and the moon behind him was crimson, just like the blood that stained his hands his whole life. It symbolized the autumn red that marked his struggles in death and his desire to dye the sky in blood. The body that was dyed red by the moonlight gave others the impression that they were looking at a crazed Immortal fighting against the heavens while he was in a state between life and death. This was because this clone fused with one of new Su Ming's personalities.Ch. 1017 Book 5 After ending up in the world beyond the universe, Su Ming lost bodies of his clones.Ch. 1124 He could make them manifest as long as his soul was around though. When he found an Ancient God’s injured body, he recreated his Surging Indulger Clone by absorbing the power from the Ancient God's flesh, blood and bones.Ch. 1157 After Su Ming reached Fate Realm, he could control his personalities. He fused his personality with golden light into his newly recreated Surging Indulger Clone and he send that clone to gather cultivators to join Ninth Summit Sect and make them worhsip him to help him controlling laws of fate.Ch. 1160 As Surging Indulger Clone arrived at Heavenly Incense Rune, it enlightened this clone, allowing him to gain own intelligence.Ch. 1172 The clone’s personality was practically the same as Su Ming’s, and he was incredibly cunning. The clone have mastered his divine abilities, and not just relied on his great physical power.Ch. 1176 Not long after, Su Ming managed to capture and subdue this clone.Ch. 1179 During his first spirit ascension in All Spirits Hall, Su Ming went through possession of this clone again and fused it with his body of Zhang Ji Dao. His body was turned into a true Berserker’s body.Ch. 1193 Powers Surging Indulger Clone mostly practiced the Art of Swallowing Hollow Shadows Whole to refine his physical body. This clone had an inborn divine ability of Crimson Python Phoenixes. It possessed a law that can disassemble and destroy things. The clone also could transform his body into a gigantic Crimson Python Phoenix. Mountain Shifter Art allows to make all known mountains to appear and rush at opponent. Muscles on White Bones Art is a Forbidden Art this clone sensed in the Heavenly Incense Rune. It could stimulate his subconsciousness and make his speed increase in a short span of time.Ch. 1177 Earthen Script is an Art, which uses earth to form a grave around the target. Reference List Category:Clones Category:Su Ming